Tanto sin ti
by xXx.SeTSuNa kYouRa.xXx
Summary: Me habia dado cuenta hyuuga, que todo eso que soliamos sentir seguia ahi YAOI LEMMON (KIYOSHIXHYUUGA)


_OK hace poco que acabe esta serie hace mil años que no escribia en verdad miles pero de repente estan las cosas en tu cabeza y salen y salen y salen es una pareja que me conquisto, mi segunda pareja favorita, siento por momentos que me sali de sus personalidades pero espero haya quedado algo buen y quien pase a leerlo lo disfrute, espero alguien pase a leerlo jaja la pareja es kiyoshi teppey y hyuuga junpei yo los amoo amo mas a kaami y kuroko pero aun no he sido capaz de escribir algo de ellos espero poder hacerlo T.T, la historiaesta situada despues del juego de seirin contra kirisaki daiichi por que me lo imagine asiii oh hermoso_

_declaimer: los personajes de kuroko no basket no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y no se por que no lo hace yaoi!_

* * *

><p><em>Que fue todo eso?<em>- el susurro justo en su oído, con voz grave y ronca, diferente al usual y jovial tono del castaño, desato un impulso eléctrico que recorrió desde su nuca por toda su espina y hasta la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, además de ello los largos brazos de teppei habían cerrado su salida acorralándole contra los casilleros.

_Yo que voy a saber de lo que hablas, fue un partido, lo ganamos no se tu que más viste_- alzo la voz pero sin girarse y es que hyuuga no se iba a arriesgar a comprobar con sus propios ojos la cercanía de su compañero cuando para ese momento solo al sentir su aliento cálido y acompasado sobre su nuca, ya sentía sus piernas fallarle su corazón acelerado tan intensamente que apostaba Kiyoshi lo escuchaba y hacia todo eso solo a propósito.

_Te vi fallar hyuuga… una… otra... y otra vez_- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS SE CREE QUE HACE?! Las pausas entre las palabras dulcemente pronunciadas por el alto castaño se debían a delicados besos que había depositado en la piel expuesta del capitán de seirin y aunque en circunstancias normales este último se habría girado y acomodado un bien dado puñetazo en su sonriente y descarado rostro, ahora simplemente no tenía la fuerza, el 80% de esta había sido consumida por el exhaustivo juego que acababan de tener contra la preparatoria kirisaki daiichi, y el otro 20% su cuerpo parecía no querer gastarlo en rechazar al hombre que le besaba si no en algo 100 veces mejor_- no puedo descifrar esos mensajes tuyos, me contraían, porque al final lo hiciste, encestaste_- ¿se había dado cuenta verdad? No iba a escapar más de teppei quien había soltado sus manos, antes recargadas en los casilleros y ahora se daban gusta levantando la playera del uniforme del moreno de lentes rozando tentativamente su abdomen con caricias-

_No… no hagas eso mi cuerpo sigue sudado_- esa era toda su defensa, no le agradaba aceptarlo, pero las gotas sobre su piel ayudaban a que las grandes manos de teppei se deslizaran con facilidad por su cuerpo y añadido al calor que tenía su cuerpo tras cualquier juego, ahora se añadía el intenso calor a causa de la excitación por las caricias, los susurros y los descarados besos de su compañero los cuales no habían cesado entre palabra y palabra que le regalaba. Cosas como "No me detendrás con eso" "he esperado más por esto que por cualquier juego de basket" "era todo lo que deseaba desde regrese a seirin" frases estúpidas y verdaderas con las que no paraba de obligar al cuerpo de hyuuga a entregarse sin miramientos_- Kiyoshi por favor…-_ su resistencia se acabó cuando ese gran firme y cálido pecho se presionó contra el llevándole de lleno a ser apresado entre los casilleros y el llamado corazón de acero.

_Por favor.. qué?.. Tócame más? Bésame?... tómame? Dime junpei , por favor que?- _para el castaño la historia no era muy diferente, se habían acabado las negativas, la forma en que hyuuga huía de él cuándo le tocaba, solo tocar su hombro significaba una lluvia de reclamos y uno que otro buen golpe, ya no mas ahora su cuerpo cedía a su toque su piel se erizaba y podía adivinarlo hyuuga lo deseaba tanto como el, aprovechando la debilidad del pelinegro, sus brazos se habían soltado y era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la primera prenda, levanto la camiseta del uniforme de seirin y junpei sin oposición levanto sus brazos rápidamente esta dejo de ser un estorbo y cayó a un lado, ahora sus manos tenían acceso a todo el bien formado torso del capitán de equipo, y sin embargo pese a los roces los suspiros el calor y las caricias el más alto simplemente no estaba satisfecho, quería ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno y este insistía en ocultarse y permanecer cabizbajo contra los casilleros-

_No! aah… teppei ahí.. ahí no_- todo el cuerpo de hyuuga era presa de un fuerte temblor, de verdadero placer, Kiyoshi inconforme había comenzado a jugar con dos de los más sensibles puntos de su cuerpo, sus pezones eran estimulados entre esos largos y finos dedos que poseía la ex estrella de seirin y no solo eso, ya no eran besos, eran eróticas mordidas las que se abrían paso por su nuca y sus desnudos hombros, su piel no era precisamente delicada pero Kiyoshi besaba y mordida tan apasionadamente que era imposible que estas no dejaran marcas, dio un súbito respingo hacia atrás causando un leve empujón contra el pecho tras de sí , pero ni todas esas sensaciones le aturdieron suficiente para dejar pasar el gruñido que teppei emitió cerca de su oído, no era de placer, lejos de lo erótico, fue una forzada queja tratada de acallar por Kiyoshi, ahí que lo recordó, el cuerpo, el buen cuerpo para su sincero punto de vista, de su amigo seguía lastimado por los maltratos del juego, por pura fuerza de voluntad hyuuga se giró aun en los brazos de teppei- _sigues herido…-_ su mirada se fijaba en los claros moretones en los brazos y pecho de su alto compañero, no eran de ignorar su cuerpo tan cerca le daba la oportunidad, sus manos pasaron por estos, con preocupación, hyuuga no hacía caso de la deseosa mirada que teppei tenía sobre él, no era ese su plan pero al fin su deseado moreno estaba frente a frente con él, y no solo eso podía sentir su toque quemando vivamente su piel, pues el de lentes pasaba sus dedos tan delicadamente por su pecho y brazos-

_Y hay algunos peores-_ dijo el más alto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tomo su propia camiseta levantándola y quitándosela, su amplio torso y pecho ahora expuestos a la vista de del capitán que dejo descender sus manos buscando esos moretones en su cuerpo en algún punto las marcas dejaron de ser importante, ese frente a él era el cuerpo de Kiyoshi teppei su pecho firme, su marcado abdomen, su piel ligeramente morena suave, totalmente agradable al tacto, cálida, sus largos brazos eran los mismo que hace poco habían evitado que saliera herido por uno de esos idiotas con los que había jugado, sus ojos a través de los lentes miraban cada detalle tocaban cada centímetro hasta hacerle sentir ansioso, hervir de deseo, para que luchas contra lo que más deseaba, tras darse gusto tocándole hyuuga reclino su cabeza en el pecho del más alto dejando un beso, respirando su aroma y al dejar de lado su mínima duda levanto la mirada encontrando al instante un par de fogosos ojos marrones a juego con una ladeada pero honesta sonrisa como todas las del castaño, con el pequeño detalle que ahora tenían un aire de pura y descarada satisfacción-

¡¿QUE SE CREIA ESE MALDITO IMBECIL PARA MIRARLO ASI, COMO SI LE HUBIERA GANADO ALGO O COSA PARECIDA?! Le crispo un instante pero_-…Que demonios esperas?-_ se acercó a susurrar tan cerca de los labios de teppei demandándole a su modo lo que hace tanto había esperado y no había tomado suficiente aire si quiera cuando los labios de teppei demandaron ávida y vorazmente los suyos, le arranco un sorpresivo gemido pues acto seguido las grandes manos del llamado corazón de acero volvieron con renovada pasión a llenar el cuerpo del pelinegro con fogosas caricias la combinación elevo los cuerpos de ambos a una temperatura que ni el más sangriento entrenamiento de riko lograría, ardían en deseo por terminar lo que hacía ya tanto tiempo dejaron pendiente, ambos conocían de intensidad, de batallas y hasta ahora ninguna se comparaba con la que libraban las deseosas lenguas de ambos jugando, probándose, entre ligeros mordiscos los labios de ambos se sensibilizaban no duro tanto como hubieran deseado pues habían agotado su aliento al poco y aunque los labios de hyuuga demandaban mas teppei tuvo una idea aun mas deliciosa pasando por la línea del cuello del capitán con exactamente la misma técnica, morder besar lamer succionar todo hasta que quedara satisfecho del dulce sabor de su deseado capitán, mayor recompensa fueron los instantáneos gemidos que el joven devorado emitió de satisfacción- _te… teppei nngh ah... Kiyoshi… maldita.. sea no dejes de tocarme_- las manos de teppei se habían tropezado con un segundo estorbo, el short que un llevaba junpei, sus manos siendo más toscas esta vez se deshicieron de el en dos impacientes tirones y sin embargo el más alto gruño de insatisfacción por encontrarse ahora acariciando el trasero de hyuuga sobre la tela de sus boxers, y aunque eso impacientaba al castaño el pelinegro en contraste seguía gimiendo bajo de satisfacción, le frustraba, para hyuuga era simplemente frustrante no ser capaz de negar lo que todo su cuerpo sentía, placer puro al ser las imponentes manos de teppei las que hicieran a su gusto sobre su cuerpo, si era sorprendente la forma en que teppei controlaba un balón con una sola mano, no imaginaban las maravillas que podía hacer al acariciar apasionadamente un cuerpo, el deseoso cuerpo de su capitán_- nngh.. Solo… quítalo.. aah no es gran ciencia… teppei quítalo!-_ exhalo desesperado porque esas manos tuvieran acceso a todo el-

_Déjame decirte... que ahora algo más que mi corazón parece de acero_- dicho aquello y deshaciéndose de la última fastidiosa prenda, el más alto presiono sus caderas contra las de junpei el duro miembro del pelinegro rozo sobre el short de teppei un marcado y aún más duro bulto, su cuerpo se tensó entre placer, deseo, prisa, ansia y si debía ser honesto con el mismo un tremendo nerviosismo, no estaba seguro de como pasaría todo, iban a hacerlo, ahora, no esperarían más, sería un desperdicio habiendo llegado a ese punto, ahí y ahora teppei le tomaría por primera vez LA primera vez de junpei, no quería que teppei notara su nervio, sus manos no tan hábiles o toscas como las de su ahora amante buscaron el elástico del short "rey sin corona" que no había parado de llenar su cuerpo de eróticos toques y oscos y lujuriosos besos, como pudo tiro de este y al mismo tiempo el de su roa interior también, estaba tan asfixiado de placer por los besos y caricias que solo fue suficientemente consiente para tirar de ambos hasta exponer la pronunciada erección de Kiyoshi, si mano había rozado esta sobre la punta y en esta gotas ya ponían húmedo su miembro, era la única oportunidad de disimular la inexperiencia que tenía, haría para teppei una de las cosas más básicas y elementales que un hombre sabe, tomo con sus largos dedos el miembro del castaño, con una suave presión comenzó a masturbar primero solo sobre la punta para después bajar por toda la extensión su mente pudo procesar un estremecedor detalle, era grande, era de hecho muy grande, hyuuga ponía la poca concentración que tenía en masturbar en subir y bajar y su increíble esfuerzo comenzó a ser recompensado pues lo que escuchaba ahora eran gruñidos de placer desde los labios del más alto, se escuchaba tan complacido que sus labios no podían seguir los apasionados besos que hasta hace unos segundos aun marcaban la piel del capitán de seirin- _es.. espera ggghr junpei… para... aah ah para-_ pedía el más alto para su amante pues no iba dejar que la primera vez que se corriera fuera por la mano del capitán, tenía mejores planes- _vamos… aah hyuuga deja ya aah quiero meterlo... nngh_- demando al oído del pelinegro. Sus manos ya masajeaban el trasero del más bajo y uno de sus dedos lo hacía justo entre sus glúteos, había encontrado ya el lugar, hacia círculos justo contra la entrada del jugador de lentes, quien al sentir la osada acción se tensó, imposible disimular lo nervioso que le ponía estaba justo a la puerta de volverse uno con el castaño, no era tonto, necesitaba una preparación inicial-

_No seas bruto… y prepárame bien_- lo decía sin mirar a teppei no podía sentirse más avergonzado, se giró nuevamente frente a los casilleros contra los que apoyo sus manos, su cuerpo se inclinó dispuesto para el más alto y sus caderas se elevaron exponiéndose, que más prueba necesitaba Kiyoshi podía estar seguro que el pelinegro iba a llegar hasta el final con él, en contra parte un excitado Kiyoshi ardía de satisfacción por dentro, no es que dudara de que lo que unía a hyuuga y él había sido amor desde el inicio, era inhumanamente satisfactorio que el cuerpo de hyuuga recibiera por primera vez el placer del sexo d el mismo, en una cómoda posición tras las caderas del moreno y habiendo tomado de su cercana maleta una pequeña botella, era solo un poco de vaselina, normal en el equipo de un deportista y ahora sería el lubricante perfecto para preparar el cuerpo de junpei para el clímax de su encuentro, dos de sus dedos estaban debidamente untados de esta índice y medio, uno primero de abrió paso dentro del cuerpo del de lentes_- no.. aah! Saca..lo- _un gemido de incomodidad fue lo primero en romper el silencio, teppei sabía que sería difícil, comenzó con un entrar y salir dejando la vaselina por toda la entrada del capitán para que el segundo dedo entrara fácil y más profundo aun y sin embargo para hyuuga seguía siendo infernalmente incómodo y doloroso, algo de esperar por ser la primera vez, pasados tortuosos segundos los dedos de teppei comenzaron a encontrar lugares verdaderamente sensibles en ese caliente y estrecho interior, los gemidos de incomodidad se alternaron con algunos de placer-

_Ahora se siente mejor no es así?-_ pregunto desde su posición teppei, podía ver como el cuerpo expuesto del capitán de seirin volvía a vibrar y estremecerse cada vez más descarado mientras descubría los lugares mejor guardados que volvían loco al pelinegro, los dedos de Kiyoshi eran largos y gruesos, podían alcanzar puntos delirantes para su pareja y de entre todos uno en especial provoco un sensual grito resonar en los vestidores-

_Aaah!.. Justo.. aah ahí.. ahí teppei-_ gimió en un aterciopelado y fogoso tono hyuuga cuando el dolor era solo una simple sombra ante el placer de ser descubierto por los hábiles dedos de teppei, entro en un éxtasis tal que un tercer dedo penetro en el sin queja incomodidad o dolor alguno, todo se volvía placer puro y en búsqueda de más de eso hyuuga supo que su cuerpo ahora necesitaba más que solo dedos, tragándose el orgullo, la vergüenza, y toda esa estorbosa mierda giro su cabeza un poco alcanzando a ver a un semidesnudo embelesado y ardiente teppei tras el- _ya.. aah solo.. por favor… ponlo dentro.. ahora- _sabía lo que venía, esta vez el pensamiento del firme miembro de teppei y el prominente tamaño de este simplemente lo excito, si tres de sus largos dedos lo habían hecho rozar el paraíso del placer llegaría al cielo cuando le tomara por fin-

_Quiero… quiero hacerlo… mientras me miras… junpei…-_el alto castaño había perdido todo control ante la erótica petición, estaba sin duda ansiando ese momento hacia no se cuánto, pero su memoria le recordó que en cada fantasía que había formado con el pelinegro, siempre podía ver su rostro en el delirio y la posición de ahora no se lo permitiría, y aunque era sensual y deseable hacerlo de esa manera simplemente deseaba ver a su capitán mientras se unían, sus tres dedos se deslizaron fuera el cuerpo de hyuuga estaba relajado y dispuesto para él, tomo las caderas de hyuuga y en un suplicante movimiento hizo su cuerpo acercarse de nuevo a sus brazos y girarse, junpei se dejó llevar no podía poner un gramo de resistencia a lo que las manos de teppei pidieran, entendiendo su intención sus manos se abrazaron de su cuello sus labios pidieron los del castaño y las manos del más alto le sostuvieron firmemente mientras las suyas se abrazaban a las caderas del llamado corazón de acero y cuando la posición provoco que la dura erección rozara contra su entrada supo que aquel eufemismo sobre el "acero" era totalmente verdadero, estaba duro y caliente, en un instante su espalda sintió el metal de los casilleros detenerle ayudando a teppei en la labor y lo siguiente fue la presión contra su entrada de un grueso miembro abriéndose paso, en ese punto los gemidos de uno y otro se mezclaban a la perfección diferenciándose solo por el tono apenas más grave de los guturales gemidos de teppei contra los suplicantes y ansioso de junpei-

_Mas… mas aah mas dentro-_ gemía bajo y necesitado el pelinegro justo contra el oído de Kiyoshi y lo que pedía era cumplido con una tortuosa lentitud lo volvía loco de una odiosa combinación de desesperación y placer desesperación saciada hasta que teppei estaba por completo dentro, era una pronunciada intrusión en su cuerpo sentía si interior lleno completamente y el placer elevado a un nivel que creía inmejorable, al menos hasta que el castaño comenzó un delirante entra-sale en su cuerpo mismo que con cada segundo le daba más y más derecho a gemir más alto de placer-

_Hyuuga… estas… caliente.. aah tan estrecho..- _"cierra la maldita boca... y hazlo más rápido" fue la respuesta que se ganó ante su erótico comentario la ex estrella de seirin y para compensar obedeció al instante encontrando más de su propio placer al penetrar con más rapidez y fuerza- _aah.. dios…aaah!-_ los gemidos de ambos continuaron mezclándose, se hacían mas rápidos más escandalosos hyuuga fue el primero en notar el volumen a que habían llegado, no quería que nadie pudiera escucharles como antes había hecho demando los labios de su castaño amante, quien correspondió el beso que le era pedido intenso como todo en ese momento, sus cuerpos volviéndose uno otra y otra vez, en un instante se sentía el más bajo alcanzar la locura no podía con el placer que le estaba ya enloqueciendo y pronto se correría-

_No… no.. puedo.. mas aaah teppei.. teppei!-_ pronuncio su nombre cargado de la máxima pasión y placer que su cuerpo podía sentir alcanzando hyuuga su orgasmo primero, el blanquecino semen mancho el abdomen del hombre que le abrazaba consecuencia del orgasmo hyuuga estrecho su interior aprisionando con más intensidad el palpitante y caliente miembro del más alto haciendo a este llegar al más perfecto placer entre un par de embestidas extras Kiyoshi se corría con potencia en la última y profunda embestida, la descarga de su semilla corrió en el interior de hyuuga que ante la sensación soltó un placentero ronroneo-

_Jun.. Junpei!-_ fue el gemido más alto que le escucho al castaño junto en el momento del clímax, y aunque había sido intenso y enloquecedor sus cuerpos estaban cansados, agitados y necesitados de aire, sus respiraciones trabajosas lucharon por normalizarse largos segundos en que siguieron unidos_- dímelo… dime eso que siempre quisiste decirme- _Kiyoshi se había recuperado primero- hyuuga apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro escuchándole-

_Te amo… te amo teppei_- dijo sin restricción el pelinegro, que sentido tenía reprimirse ahora? Y cuando se encontraba más disfrutando de la declaración que ahora le hacia el castaño, su mirada enfoco un detalle que le lleno de terror en el acto tensando su cuerpo y golpeando el pecho de teppei en reproche- ahora saca tu maldita cosa de mí y cierra esa puerta imbécil, la dejaste abierta todo este tiempo!- reprocho sin tacto alguno, pero en vano, un beso le acallo con un bajo "te amo" de vuelta-

* * *

><p>pooor favor cualquier cosa raa en la narracion haganmelo saber si yo se los agradeceria muchisimo por que como dije hace siglos que no escribia nada! agradezco mil veces que hayan pasado a leer y si les gusto poor fa dejenme un review siiii?<p> 


End file.
